Hi, Jane
by Plume-now
Summary: Série d'SMS/textos échangés entre les personnages, majoritairement Jane et Lisbon. Ouvert à n'importe quelles idées ! Rated K pour l'instant, soupçon de [JISBON]
1. Thé

Bien le bonjour ! Alors voilà. J'adore cette série là, Mentalist. Comment ça vous vous y attendiez ? On peut rien vous cacher hein 8D

Bref. Quoiqu'il en soit. J'ai décidé d'entreprendre une fic' de conversations de SMS entre les personnages de cette série, mais la plupart/majorité seront entre Jane et Lisbon. Donc Jisbon on. /SBOM/

Anyway. Une bonne lecture à vous~

* * *

**Thé**

* * *

Jane. – Lisbon

Jane ! – Lisbon

Oui, Lisbon ? – Jane

Tu sais déjà très bien de quoi je veux te parler. – Lisbon

Oh, vraiment ? – Jane

Une victime est venue se plaindre à mon bureau parce que quelqu'un s'était infiltré chez elle durant son abscence. – Lisbon

Oh ? Rien de très grave pour l'instant. – Jane

Jane, ce n'est pas drôle. Elle refuse de relever la plainte. – Lisbon

Et qu'a fait l'élément perturbateur ? – Jane

Oh, juste un thé. – Lisbon

Un thé ? Elle se plaint parce qu'il a osé préparer un thé ? Rien d'autre ? – Jane

Jane, je ne plaisante pas. La seule personne capable de faire ça c'est bien toi. – Lisbon

La seule personne ? Je ne crois pas être le seul homme sur terre à pouvoir m'introduire dans une maison et me préparer un thé, ça n'a rien de très extraordinaire je crois. – Jane

Tu comprends très bien ce que je veux dire. Ce n'est pas la première fois. – Lisbon

D'accord, très bien, je le confesse. Mais cette intrusion était nécessaire à l'enquête et l'obtention d'un mandat était bien trop long. – Jane

Et donc ? Que suis-je censée faire maintenant ? – Lisbon

Je ne sais pas. Prépare-lui un thé pour la faire patienter jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve le coupable ? – Jane

Le coupable ? Quel coupable ? Tu l'as trouvé ? – Lisbon

On se voit au domicile du Pr. McGaway, Lisbon. N'oublie pas le thé. – Jane

* * *

Voilà voilà pour cet échange :3 (oui très court je sais sorry)

J'aimerai vous prévenir d'une chose : je n'en suis qu'à la saison 4 (épisode 6 exactement) donc si vous pouviez éviter de me spoiler ça serait bien gentil merci (et non je n'ai encore été spoilée sur aucune chose de la suite, oui j'ai de la chance alors ne la gâchez pas). Je peux écrire également sur d'autres ships, il suffit que vous me le demandiez (du genre Rigsby/Van Pelt etc.). Et je ne sais pas si le Jisbon sera totalement Jisbon ou juste comme dans la série. We'll see.

Vous pouvez apporter votre contribution à cette fic', j'en serai même enchantée : un ship, un thème, un mot même, n'importe quoi, et je vous fais un petit quelque chose.

Merci de m'avoir lue,

Review ? 8D


	2. Pizza

Hey ! Vu les jolies petites reviews que vous m'avez laissées, j'ai plutôt été encouragée pour écrire ce chapitre-ci et je dois dire que je ne pensais pas poster à nouveau aussi vite *-* mais enfin on va pas s'en plaindre hein :'D d'autant qu'il est un peu plus long :3

Bref, je vous souhaite à tous/toutes une très bonne lecture ~

* * *

**Pizza**

* * *

Lisbon ? Où es-tu ? Tu as filé comme une voleuse à peine rentrés de notre enquête. – Jane

Très drôle, la comparaison, Jane. Et oui, j'ai besoin de prendre un peu de repos. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « où je suis ? » – Lisbon

L'espace géographique dans lequel tu te trouves. – Jane

Chez moi. Pourquoi ça ? Où es-tu ? – Lisbon

Au CBI. Comme le veut la tradition. – Jane

La tradition ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Jane ? – Lisbon

De notre soirée, tu te souviens ? – Jane

Notre soirée ? Jane, si c'est une blague, elle ne fait rire que toi, soit plus clair. – Lisbon

Voyons Lisbon, nous venons de résoudre une affaire ! – Jane

Oui, et ? – Lisbon

Il faut vraiment en venir à jouer aux devinettes ? – Jane

Jane, je suis fatiguée, ça fait plusieurs semaines qu'on travaille dessus, on vient à peine de la finir, j'aimerai pouvoir avoir enfin une bonne nuit de sommeil avant que la prochaine ne nous tombe dessus ! – Lisbon

Dans ce cas, pourquoi prends-tu la peine de me parler alors que tu pourrais tout simplement éteindre ton téléphone ou juste m'ignorer ? – Jane

… Judicieuse idée, merci. – Lisbon

C'était une blague, Lisbon. – Jane

… Lisbon ? – Jane

Lisbon ! – Jane

Quoi ?! – Lisbon

Pendant une seconde, j'ai vraiment cru que tu avais éteint ton portable. – Jane

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ? – Lisbon

Tu as raison, tu dois vraiment être très fatiguée. – Jane

Jane, abrège, que se passe-t-il ? – Lisbon

Habille-toi et enfile ton manteau, je parie que tu vas vite retrouver la mémoire. – Jane

Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'ai envie de ressortir à nouveau ? – Lisbon

Il n'est que 19h, il ne fait pas si froid que ça dehors et je sais que tu meurs d'envie de savoir ce que tu as oublié. – Jane

Très bien. Alors dis le moi, que je sache au moins pour quoi je reviens … ? – Lisbon

Cho, Van Pelt et Rigsby sont aussi avec moi. – Jane

Nous venons de clore une enquête. – Jane

Et je répète, il n'est que 19h. – Jane

… Oh mon dieu – Lisbon

Ah ! Je savais que tu t'en rappellerais. Tu vois ? Pas besoin de moi. – Jane

Jane, pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit avant que je ne parte ?! – Lisbon

Parce que j'étais entrain de choisir laquelle nous devrions prendre avec Rigsby ? – Jane

Mais on prend toujours les mêmes ! – Lisbon

Nous t'attendons – Jane

Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir, ce soir... – Lisbon

Pouvoir ou vouloir ? – Jane

Tu sais très bien. – Lisbon

D'accord. Rigsby Van Pelt et Cho seront très déçus. – Jane

… – Lisbon

C'est très dommage, nous avions commandé ta préférée en deux fois – Jane

… – Lisbon

Très bien. D'accord. J'arrive dans dix minutes. Ne pensez même pas une seconde à commencer sans moi ! – Lisbon

Ah... j'ai bien cru que nous mangerions les premières pizzas d'une enquête résolue sans la présence de notre fantastique Teresa Lisbon ! – Jane

Tais-toi, Jane. N'essaie pas de m'amadouer, je ne te laisserai pas ma part. Gare à vous je suis en chemin – Lisbon

Mais j'y compte bien. Ne jamais oublier de fêter notre réussite sans une pizza, Lisbon, ça frôle le blasphème, ça frôle le blasphème... – Jane

* * *

Après avoir écrit cet OS j'ai pensé quand même que le prochain devra forcément être à propos de tout sauf que nourriture parce que entamer "Thé" avec "Pizza" (déjà c'est un mauvais assemblage) ça fait un peu goinfre 8D /SBOM/

Comme je le disais, si vous voulez bien me laisser un mot, un ship ou un thème pour un prochain chapitre, n'hésitez pas (surtout que ça m'inspire bien plus que d'essayer de trouver quelque chose toute seule :'D)

Et sinon... une petite review en guise de salaire pour la pauvre petite auteure que je suis ? *puppy eyes*


	3. Boîte de nuit

Hey ! Je crois que regarder un épisode de cette série m'inspire toujours, puisqu'à chaque fois j'écris un chapitre - oui je regarde peu d'épisodes en ce moment au vu du nombre de chapitres. Enfin bref. Vous êtes là pour lire un chapitre 3, il me semble. Alors une très bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**Boîte de nuit**

* * *

Qu'as-tu trouvé de ton côté ? – Lisbon

Rien de très important, Lisbon. Et de ton côté ? – Jane

Le vigile ne reconnaît pas la victime. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai entendu. La musique est vraiment trop forte. – Lisbon

Oh, très bien. – Jane

Où es-tu ? – Lisbon

Près du barman, très sympathique. Tu devrais venir boire un verre. – Jane

Jane, nous sommes en plein dans une enquête. Ce n'est pas notre boulot de boire dans une discothèque mais de retrouver le meurtrier de la victime ! – Lisbon

Oui, mais rien n'interdit aux force de la loi de vivre un peu de temps en temps. Tu devrais songer à cela quelques fois, Lisbon. – Jane

Je te rejoins et après on part. – Lisbon

* * *

**- Quelques minutes plus tard -**

* * *

Je n'arrive pas à t'entendre ! – Lisbon

Moi non plus – Jane

Très bien. Dans ce cas nous avons une raison de plus pour sortir d'ici. – Lisbon

Tu n'aimes pas vraiment les boites de nuit, hein ? – Jane

Le problème n'est pas là, Jane. Nous avons une affaire. – Lisbon

J'ai compris, Lisbon. – Jane

Bien. Dans ce cas allons-y. – Lisbon

J'ai une autre option. – Jane

Quelle est-elle ? – Lisbon

Tenter de s'intégrer dans la soirée pour trouver des informations. – Jane

Non, ça ne servirait à rien on ne peut pas entendre ce qu'ils disent. – Lisbon

Oui, ça c'est ce que les gens te font croire. J'entends quand même la moitié des mots que tu prononces, et si je te faisais répéter je comprendrais bien le sens de tes phrases. – Jane

C'est vrai. Et c'est donc ce qui donne, par conséquent maintenant, une visions de deux adultes tels des adolescents qui s'envoient des SMS alors qu'ils sont côtes à côtes. – Lisbon

Avoue que c'est bien plus pratique que de s'égosiller juste pour demander « ça va ? ». – Jane

Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire – Lisbon

Et je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'accepterai de boire quoique se soit. – Lisbon

Tu peux bien accepter un petit verre de ma part, je sais très bien que tu meurs de soif. – Jane

Ah oui ? – Lisbon

Tes lèvres sont sèches. – Jane

...D'accord. Merci. – Lisbon

Mais ça reste entre nous. – Lisbon

Pas de soucis. – Jane

Puisqu'on y est, on pourrait bien danser sur un petit quelque chose. – Jane

Non. N'y songe même pas. – Lisbon

Écoute ce rythme qui te prend et qui t'emporte... – Jane

… – Lisbon

Ahah, je savais que tu en avais envie. – Jane

Absolument pas. – Lisbon

Inutile de le nier. – Jane

Non c'est non, Jane. – Lisbon

Très bien. Mais danser vers la sortie est bien plus rapide que d'essayer de se frayer un chemin en essayant de ne pas se faire marcher dessus au passage, tu sais. Et on nous attend dehors. – Jane

… – Lisbon

Très bien. Mais vite. – Lisbon

Magnifique ! – Jane

Mais JUSTE pour cette fois ! – Lisbon

* * *

Ne le nie pas, Lisbon. Nous savons tous très bien, nous savons tous.

Quoiqu'il en soit ! J'espère que ce nouveau petit chapitre vous aura plus. Bon, ok, ça devient de plus en plus Jisbon là. Sinon, je remercie **Mentealys** pour son mot que j'utiliserai dès que j'aurai trouvé un petit quelque chose à faire dessus.

Et pour répondre à **Sasa** (vu que tu es un(e) Guest) : Les conversations de couple pourraient se faire, mais alors ça changerait ma fiction, puisque je prends les faits qui pourraient peut-être arriver dans la série alors qu'ils ne sont pas en couple - sauf dans nos fics, vois-tu ? Alors je pourrais peut-être en faire oui, et certainement mais uniquement si je me sens inspirée. Et dans ce cas-là je me ferai une joie de vous l'écrire !

Enfin, j'aimerai tous vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, follows et favoris ! :3

Voilà voilà. Une petite review, comme toujours, pour me faire part de votre avis ? N'hésitez pas non plus à me donner un ou plusieurs mots !

A très vite,

**Plume-now**


	4. Yoga

AHAHAAAH ! New chapter ! /BOM/ Bon, d'abord je veux remercier un ami qui n'est pas sur ff et qui ne lira jamais ça. Parce que sans lui j'aurai encore stagné aux premiers épisodes de la saison 4 (oui j'étais pas trop dedans). Bref. Pour ce chapitre, je me suis inspirée de l'épisode 14 que j'ai vu aujourd'hui. Oui bon c'est vrai dans un certain sens je suis un peu dans la fin du début de la saison. Vous comprenez cette phrase ou... ? Non au pire c'est pas grave.

Wala. Et today, sorry but this isn't Jane and Lisbon. For once. Enjoy !

* * *

**Yoga**

* * *

Cho, je suis sérieux. Tu devrais vraiment songer à faire autre chose qu'avaler ces pilules toutes les cinq secondes pour ton dos, ce n'est pas ça qui va l'arranger ! – Rigsby

Je sais ce que je fais. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. – Cho

Je t'ai parlé d'un professeur de yoga. Essaie un cours, juste pour voir. – Rigsby

Pas moyens, Wayne. Je me débrouille. - Cho

0613459853 – Rigsby

Je ne le ferai pas. – Cho

Comme tu veux. Je t'ai donné tous les outils, c'est toi qui gère maintenant. – Rigsby

* * *

******– **Un peu plus tard –

* * *

Oui ? J'étais occupée, tu as essayé de me joindre ? – 0613459853

Oui. On m'a renseigné sur vos cours de yoga. J'aimerai connaître vos horaires. – Cho

Oh, quand tu veux. C'est à plein temps. – 0613459853

Très bien. Où est-ce ? – Cho

Dans un petit studio à l'est de Grafton Street. Pas loin de l'Hôtel de Justice. – 0613459853

O.K – Cho

Comment t'appelles-tu ? – 0613459853

Cho. Kimball Cho. – Cho

Oh, nooon... Kimball ? – 0613459853

Qui est-ce ? – Cho

Summer Edgecombe. – 0613459853

Summer. Tu es professeur de yoga maintenant ? – Cho

C'est moi ou tu es impressionné ? Je ne te vois pas mais je suis sûre que tu es impressionné. – Summer

Non. Seulement surpris. – Cho

Est-ce que Rigsby le sait ? – Cho

De quoi ? – Summer

Que c'est ton numéro qu'il m'a donné. – Cho

Peut-être. Peut-être pas. – Summer

Okay. – Cho

Alors, ça marche toujours pour le massage ? – Summer

Je parlais d'un yoga. – Cho

On peut faire les deux. – Summer

C'est combien, le yoga ? – Cho

Pour toi, je peux faire un prix. – Summer

Combien ? – Cho

[Prix] – Summer

Trop cher. – Cho

Mais tu viens quand même. – Summer

… – Cho

Ce soir, 18h. Tu verras demain, tu ne le regretteras pas. – Summer

* * *

Alors, c'est bon pour le yoga ? – Rigsby

Traître. – Cho

Ravi d'avoir pu t'être utile. – Rigsby

* * *

Vous avez aimé ? 8D

**/!\ SPOILERS SAISON 4 EPISODE 13 ET 14 /!\** Oui je préviens même si je suis quasi-sûre que vous avez déjà tout vu et que je suis à la masse :'D Bref. Moment fangirl. Déjà, j'ai revu Craig. Et Craig, c'est un gros keunard. Mais je l'aime me demandez pas pourquoi. Donc voilà. Ensuite, je suis désolée pour les fans de Rigsby/la-madame-petite-avocate-avec-qui-il-est-en-couple MAIS IL VONT AVOIR UN BÉBÉ JE SUIS PAS D'ACCORD je le ship avec Grace moi :'( ENFIN. J'ai écrit cet OS en plein milieu de l'épisode - oui c'est comme ça pour la plupart et j'y peux rien, c'est l'inspi - et du coup, Cho et Summer fohdnshbgfds Summer n'avait pas encore embrassé Cho après l'avoir baffé. Mon Dieu ceci fait parti de l'un des moments les plus beaux et mémorables que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à maintenant.

BREF. Voilà j'ai fini. J'avais besoin. Merci d'avoir lu, et merci pour vos reviews ! N'hésitez pas non plus à m'indiquez un couple, un mot ou juste une discussion banale entre deux personnes que vous souhaitez voir paraître !

A très bientôt,

**Plume-now**


End file.
